Other Side of The Door
by And-Your-Point-Is.542
Summary: I think I'm losing my touch with writing song-fics. Lol. So this is Taylor Swift's song Other Side Of The Door. Max jumps to conclusions. Again


**Disclaimer- Don't ownn**

**Song- The Other Side Of The Door. Taylor Swift**

* * *

Max POV-

Fang and I had a fight.

_In the heat of the fight I walked away_

I just couldn't take it anymore.

_Ignoring words that you were saying_

Trying to tell me it wasn't true. You weren't cheating on me. With _her._

_Trying to make me stay_  
_I said, 'This time I've had enough'_

I really have had enough. Enough with the lies.

_And you've called a hundred times_

I finally had to disconnect the phone.

_But I'm not picking up_

I refuse to answer the phone. No matter what.

_Cause I'm so mad I might tell you that it's over_

I did tell him it was over.

_But if you look a little closer_

I didn't really mean it. i just need time. And the truth.

_I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you_

All I'll ever want is you.

_To stand outside my window throwing pebbles_  
_Screaming, 'I'm in love with you'_

That's really all I want. Along with the truth. And death to all redheaded, underage scientist.

_Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more_  
_And don't you leave cause I know_  
_All I need is on the other side of the door_

He thinks I don't hear him out there. On the other side of my door. He's been there all day.

_Me and my stupid pride are sitting here alone_

Well, what would've you done if your boyfriend hasn't been telling you the truth. Well, I think he's lying to me. That's what my best friend, Hayley said. Then again, she does hate Fang.

_Going through the photographs, staring at the phone_

The good times. Without Brigid. Without Lissa. When we were best friends. Not on the run.

I'm staring at the phone. I want to turn it back on, but I'm afraid I'll give into temptation when you call again. I'm afraid I'll forgive you.

_I keep going back over things we both said_

I accused him of cheating. He looked extremely shocked. Like he thought I'd never find out. Either that or like he was surprised I would think that. Stupid old me chose the first option.

_And I remember the slamming door and all the things that I misread _  
_So babe if you know everything, tell me why you couldn't see_  
_When I left I wanted you to chase after me_

He didn't though. Sure, he called me, texted me, Facebooked me, Twittered me, sat outside my door. But he didn't follow me when I left.

_Yeah, I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you_  
_To stand outside my window throwing pebbles_  
_Screaming, 'I'm in love with you'_  
_Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more_  
_And don't you leave cause I know_  
_All I need is on the other side of the door_

_And I'll scream out the window_

I did. And he ran in. Now, he's standing there. Staring at me. Crying. I'm crying. He looks like he was.

_I can't even look at you_

I don't want my heart to break any more.

_I don't need you but I do, I do, I do_  
_I say, "There's nothing you can say to make this right_  
_I mean it, I mean it"_  
_What I mean is_

When I say that to him, thank God, he keeps trying. Maybe he does care.

_I said, "Leave," but baby all I want is you_  
_To stand outside my window throwing pebbles_  
_Screaming, 'I'm in love with you'_  
_Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more_  
_And don't you leave cause I know_  
_All I need is on the other side of the door_

_With your face and the beautiful eyes_  
_And the conversation with the little white lies_

And not so little lies.

_And the faded picture of a beautiful night_

The picture from out first date.

_You carry me from your car to the stairs_

How did I get outside? Oh duh. I started to fly away and fell. You caught me. Durrrh.

_And I broke down crying, was she worth this mess?_

According to you, she had nothing to do with this mess. Could you please explain to me?

_After everything and that little black dress_  
_After everything I must confess, I need yo_u

"Max. I need you. More than anything. The truth is, I haven't been cheating. I've been with your mom. For the past 3 weeks we've been looking for something. And I couldn't tell you. I have no idea what Hayley told you, but you can ask your mom, anyone. I promise, Max. I love you. And I need you. Forever." He got down on one knee and pulled out a little black box. "Marry me?"

I burst into tears. "God! I'm so stupid! I can't believe I thought you were cheating! And After all that you still want to marry me?!" He nodded. I threw my arms around him. Nodding vigoriously.

Note to self: Never jump to conclusions.

* * *

**Jeeze. I think I might've lost my touch. Lol. **

**R&R**


End file.
